


a boy's feelings

by l_casarotto



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, F - Fandom, French Revolution RPF
Genre: M/M, Saint-just is just thinking, nothing happens, saint-just is gay lol, translation of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_casarotto/pseuds/l_casarotto
Summary: saint-just discovers that his fanaticism can be love
Relationships: Maximilien Robespierre/Louis Antoine de Saint-Just
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	a boy's feelings

Saint-Just was young and unshakable, but the death angel as he was known, had a defect that was his feelings for his idol

It all starts when he was 22 years old, the revolution started and one of the most prominent names was Robespierre

Maximilian Robespierre, had such beautiful and plausible ideas in Antonie's eyes, that Antonie can't help but admire him

Until one day, one of the letters Antonie sent to his idol was answered

That cheered the Boy's icy heart and made him happy again

On the day the young boy finally came to see his idol in person, his great and beloved idol, he had a surprise

A short man with several smallpox marks on his face, small round glasses, a powder wig and a brilliant mind

that was the only definition that Saint-Just could find about Robespierre

Despite an appearance considered ugly, in Antonie's eyes, Maximilian was one of the most beautiful things in the world

Days went by and Antonie was never tired of remembering every moment she spent with the other man, until the moment when a letter from him stopped at his home

It was a request for Antonie to help him, Maximilian Robespierre wanted his help, Maximilian Robespierre wanted to be his friend

These were the things that went on in Antonie's mind, who fervently started to get closer and closer to Maxime (as his friend was now called)

But there was something that hindered him ... or rather someone, Camille Desmoulins, was a childhood friend of Maxime and unlike Antonie, the stutterer didn't need thousands of letters to become friends with Robespierre

The bitterness, the proximity everything in the Desmoulins and Robespierre relationship should end, Robespierre should be Antonie's and Antonie should be Robespierre's

That's how he thought and he did, Eliminated one by one, leaving Robespierre only with him and his brothers

The way the shorter man called Antonie when he needed it was the cutest thing in the world for Antonie

In his view, Antonie was a jack protecting his king, but deep in his thoughts Antonie wanted to be a man protecting his lover.

This put a huge burden on his mind, his only way to show his love was through protection, protecting the one he loves the most even though he would never be reciprocal

That was the nightmares of the fearless angel of death, seeing and hearing all the souls who fell under the guillotine because of their fault, saying that their feelings were mistakes, that their thoughts were mistakes and that they would not lead to anything

It was these thoughts that made Antonie not sleep and spend sleepless nights, knowing that he would never be loved back.

And it was these thoughts that brought him to ruin, now he was considered a dead man, his honorable spirit brought disgrace to the Jacobins

His radical form, his admiration for Maxime, everything in his actions led them to this

It was difficult for Antonie to sleep, he was in tatters, trapped, cold, alone and in a cell

Everything was dark and the only thing he could hear was the groans of pain that Couthon made after being thrown from a ladder

At the moment when Antonie would try to get her last night's sleep, when he closes his eyes, a crash comes from a scream

It was a sound that Antonie already knew, it came from Maxime's pistol ...

WHAT DID MAXIME DO WITH HIS GUN ?!

as he approached the bars he saw his lover with a shot in his jaw, the same jaw that Saint-Just had already dreamed of kissing

That was a shock, the handsome man was now there moaning in pain with a bloody face and all Antonie could do was watch his beloved Maxime be taken to the doctor

Everything Antonie did was replaced by a suicide attempt, it shocked him, but the next morning when he and his friends would see the sunlight for one last time ... it was possible to see Maxime being carried on a stretcher with his head bandaged.

And among all Antonie was chosen to leave First, the Executioner gave Antonie the chance to say goodbye to his 3 best and only friends

First was Augustin who took only one hug, as well as Couthon who was second in Robespierre's turn

Antonie was serious, he knew that if he cried in his own death he would show his greatest weakness and with just an "Au revoir"

And so Antonie says goodbye to his best friend Maximilian Robespierre

Her head was cut off and in her few seconds after death, Antonie smiles at knowing how close his love would be, Maxime


End file.
